ShowStopper
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: First off let me say this is a New Vegas fanfic. One for the money. Two for the show. Three to make ready. And four to *BANG* There's always somethig stopping the show. Whether it's someone preventing you from making your delivery. Or it's someone stopping you from enjoying your long laid evil plans of conquest. Check it out and see where things go.
1. It all begins again

Phoenix's Soul: Alright it's time to get to work. Haven't worked on a fanfic in a while, and I've been playing some New Vegas and this just popped into my head. Basically Male Courier, and all the goodness that will follow. Plenty of violence, cursing, and sex of course, so if you've got a problem with any of that go ahead and just click the back button. If you're cool with it enjoy the show. Oh and I don't own anything from the Fallout series. Also a lot of the lines will be changed up, but I will do my best to keep it in line with the proper stories just tweaked here or there.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: It all begins again.

The first thing he realized was his head was pounding, and not the good kind of pounding like the morning after he'd drunk 4 bottles of whiskey or vodka. But rather it was the bad kind of pounding where something had hit him hard enough in the head to knock him out. He groaned a little as he tried to move before realizing his hands, and feet were tied. _ What the fuck?_

"Hey, you got what you wanted," said a rough voice coming from nearby. "Now pay up."

"I don't think so just yet my friend," responded another voice this one smooth and oily. "Ah it would seem he's coming to."

He looked up from where he lay bound on the ground to see two men standing side by side. He could just make out a few others standing just out of range in his peripheral vision, all he could see where legs. There must have been another one behind him because he was suddenly pulled up roughly to sit on his knees. The world spun around him, slowly his vision cleared, and he looked up to face a man in a checkered suit.

"Now look I don't know about you Great Khans, but I don't shoot a person without looking them in the eye you dig?" he said when the man to his right said something in a low whisper. "I ain't a fink."

He watched as the man pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was a large shiny chip. _Was that what I was carrying? He's gonna shoot me for that thing? What the fuck?_

"Well now any last words my not so fine man?" Checkers asked as he put the chip away and pulled out a gaudy pistol.

"Yeah," he growled as he shifted on his knees a little.

"Oh really?" Checker's said with a mocking grin. "And what might that be?"

"You'd better make that fucking shot count!" he yelled as he managed to lunge forward he had almost reached him when Checkers fired, and all was black.

"Aaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhh!" he screamed as he flung himself up into a sitting position.

His head was pounding and heavy. His body felt weak and stiff. He felt sick and hungry. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands, one on his shoulder one on his chest. And a calm voice spoke but seemed muffled by something though he could make it out.

"Woah, Calm down there fella. I'm glad to see you're awake, but carry on like that and you're just gonna hurt yourself even more."

"What's…." he tried to think, but as he tried to the pain in his head increased. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in my house," the voice answered as he was gently pushed back to lie down on something. "As for what's going on, well I was hoping you could tell me."

"What do you mean?" he tried to open his eyes so he could look at the person speaking to him, but something was preventing him from doing so. "Why can't I open my eyes?"

"That would be because of the bandages around your head, son," the voice answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Bandages?" this was strange and his head wouldn't stop hurting. "Why do I have bandages on my head?"

"Well because you got shot in the head, and I patched you up."

Suddenly a flood of memoires came rushing into his head at the sound of this fact. He remembered being there on his knees. The man in the checkered suit. The gun shot. But there were plenty of things he couldn't remember; his name, where he was from, who he was.

He reached up and put a hand to his head to feel the bandages. He could tell there was a lot by how thick it was.

"You can call me Doc Mitchell," the voice beside him said. "And what, I'm wondering is what I should call you?"

"I can't remember," he said turning his head to face the voice. "I can remember some things, but there is a lot that is just missing."

"Well, given time it'll probably all come back to you. Now let's get those bandages off, and see how that hole in your head is looking."

He nodded his head slightly and let the doc do his thing. While he did so Doc Mitchell told him how he had come to be in his care. A robot cowboy named Victor had dug him out of his grave, and brought him here late in the night. Once the doc got his bandages off he tried to open his eyes, and was blinded by a bright white light.

"Just take it easy. Nice and slow," Doc Mitchell said as he helped the young man sit up.

"My head still feels pretty heavy, Doc," he said as he felt slightly off balance.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot," Doc said nodding his head. "The bullet didn't go straight through your head, so much as taking out part of the front. I gotta admit you must be one lucky son of a gun. The angle it went in, really just took apart part of your skull. I had to use a bit of metal to do a patch up before I could work on getting your skin back up. It's gonna leave a scar that's for sure."

He reached up and felt the area that felt heavy. He flinched a little the flesh was still tender and sore. "Well I guess it could have been worse."

"Yeah, I think so," Doc said chuckling softly. "You could have wound up dead."

"Hahaha," the younger man chuckled back. "You I guess you're right, Doc."

"Ugh," the younger man groaned leaning back against the pillow. "Don't make me laugh, Doc, it hurts."

"I'm sure it does," Doc said as he stood up. "Get some rest, and I'll be back to check up on ya after awhile."

The younger man nodded and closed his eyes. Doc Mitchel looked down at the man on the bed. He thought to himself, _Just what happened to you kid? _He shrugged, and walked to his kitchen where he got some "InstaMash" going not sure whether or not his patient would be able to stomach overly solid foods yet.

A few hours later he sat beside his patient as he ate quietly. After a bit he decided to strike up a conversation with him to see if anything had come back to him.

"So….Remember who ya are yet?"

"No," he said shaking his head a little and setting down the nearly finished bowl in his lap. "Listen, Doc. I appreciate you helping me. And I'll do whatever it takes to pay ya back."

Doc just smiled at him. "I appreciate that. And from the tone of your voice it sounds like you really mean that. Not a lot of men can make a statement like that and make it sound so genuine. By the way I looked through the clothes you had on when Victor brought you in. Didn't think much of them till a little while ago, what with saving your life and all. But I did find this in one of the pockets."

The young man took the small piece of paper offered to him by Doc. "So I was a courier making a run for the Mojave Express? Says I was Courier 6 out of a set of 6 going to the same place. Platinum chip?"

The words jolted an image of the man in the checkerd suit showing him the large chip. That memory seemed to make his brain catch fire. The pain was intense. Doc Mitchel moved over closer to him to steady him as he swayed a little.

"Easy there. You alright?"

"The man…. The men who shot me," the young man looked up at the older man. "He was after what I was carrying. He was after this Platinum Chip. And he shot me for it."

Doc Mitchel frowned, even more now he was curious even though he knew he shouldn't be. What was going on in the world outside of his nice quiet little life in GoodSrpings.

"So you're a Courier?" Doc Mitchel said trying to think of anything else.

"Yeah I guess so. Number 6 apparently….. Hey you know what Doc, that's what you can call me."

"What, Courier?" Doc Mitchel said cocking his head to the side. "Can't say that's what I would have picked out for ya."

"Now I mean you can call me Six. At least until my memories come back. Thanks again for the food, Doc," he said handing him back the now finished bowl.

"You're welcome, Six," Doc Mitchel said with a smile as he stood up. "Now you get some more sleep, and tomorrow if you're feeling up to it I'll show ya around Goodsprings."

Six nodded and rested his head once more upon his pillow. As he closed his eyes he once again swore that he would figure out some way to repay this man. He'd repay him in full and then some for saving his life. He didn't know how he would do that, but he would. No matter what.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's the first chapter down. For now the Courier shall be known as Six until his memory comes back. Once that happens he'll be going by his actual name. Of course I have not yet fully decided what will be in his past, but rest assured it's all going to be one wild ride. Now here's the thing. I've always thought it a little weird with the DLC that gives you the extra stuff in the beginning of the game that you can have it at all. Let's face it the Great Khans would have taken everything. So in the next chapter I will explain how he has them. Until then read and enjoy. "Until the Next Chapter"


	2. Into the Sunshine

Phoenix's Soul: Alright here we go with the next chapter. In this chapter we'll get to meet some of the locals, and see if Mr. Six remembers anything. Enjoy.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

Chapter2: In the Sunshine

It was late Doc Mitchel knew that much as he sat up in bed. There was a noise coming from the other part of his house. Was Six up and about? No he had told him to get rest. And from what little he knew of the man he could tell that Six would listen to him out of respect for him being a man of medicine. But if it wasn't Six then what was making that noise?

Doc got up and slowly made his way to the front part of his house, the part that housed his medical room. He slowly inched his way down the hall trying not to make a sound, though he was sure that even if he did whoever was making all the noise in his medical room wouldn't have heard him in the least. Looking around the corner of the open door frame that lead into the medical room he could see Six lying there on the medical bed. Was he asleep or did he know better than to move. Looking over to the left Doc could see a tall figure thin figure rummaging through his large medicine cabinet.

"Stop that right now!" Doc Mitchel said stepping into the room to confront the man trying to steal from him. "You've got no business here. Get out now!"

Doc Mitchel froze when the man turned around. All his bravado lost when he realized what he was actually dealing with. The man now advancing on him drawing a large machete wasn't just some drug addict. This man was a Fiend. He knew that these kinds of drug addicts were unstable even at the best of times. He tried to reach for his revolver, but too late the Fiend grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall and held the machete up high.

"Where is it old man?" he growled revealing several missing teeth. "I know you gots lots of stuff here. You're a fucking doc. Now where is the stuff?!"

Doc's eyes darted around the room. He knew even if he told this man the truth he was probably too doped up on drugs to even listen. It was an old habit of his as a traveling doctor to keep his real medical supplies stashed in boxes marked as something else. That way if he was ever raided he wouldn't lose his valuable medicines.

"Tell me fucking right now old man! Tell me now or I'll fucking kill you!"

The Fiend raised his arm higher into the air so that he could swing down his machete, but as he tried to swing his arm down it stopped. He stupidly tried to jerk his hand down a few more times before looking up at his arm. He was amazed to find a hand clamped around his wrist. He hadn't even noticed it was there. Had it always been there? Did he really have a hand on his wrist right now?

"Let go of the Doc now," came a calm voice from behind him as he continued to look dumbfounded at the hand on his wrist.

"What the fuck?!" he said as he looked down to now see a face floating behind his shoulder. "Man this is one weird trip."

"I told you to let him go," Six said as he tightened his grip on the Fiend's wrist.

Even though the drugs in the emaciated man's system were giving him strength his body was still frail. And with very little effort Six broke the man's wrist forcing him to drop the Machete.

"What the heck did you do to my arm?!" the Fiend shouted and letting go of Doc Mitchel swung his fist at Six.

Six let go of his wrist and stepped back the Fiend lost his balance and started to fall. Six swung his knee up and caught the man hard in the face feeling the nose shatter upon impact. The Fiend fragile though his body was, was still hopped up on chems and grabbed Six's leg and hefted him up and tossed him into a couple of wooden boxes against the wall.

"I'll kill you first strange naked trip man," the Fiend said as he lurched and then stopped.

Doped up on chems as he was he could still tell when there was a gun pointed at his face. And right then the naked man on the floor was holding up a small machine gun. He eyed it for a bit. Then took a few steps back.

"Man this is seriously one weird trip. I'm outta here!"

With that the Fiend took off running stumbling as he went leaving behind a stunned looking Doc Mitchel, a disoriented Six, and the big Machete all of which were now currently on the floor. After a few moments silence Doc Mitchel raised a hand and pointed it at the small machine gun in Six's hand.

"That thing's been busted for nearly 8 years now," he said.

Six looked down at and for a minute and shook his head and began laughing.

"Then I guess it's a good thing he didn't call my bluff. I was ready to pull the trigger.

Doc laughed too and after a bit got to his feet then helped Six do the same.

"Those were some pretty good moves you got there. Maybe you were some kinda fighter before you got that bullet in your head."

"Maybe," Six responded as he set the gun down on the counter beside some of Doc Mitchel's stuff then walked back over to the bed. "Guess I should get back into bed. Let's hope we don't get any other late night visitors.

"Well if we do you'll be my first line of defense," Doc said as he picked up the Machete and placed it down on the little table beside the bed Six was using. "Good night and I'll seeya in the morning."

The next morning Doc woke to find Six messing around with the old broken 9mm machine gun. He watched silently for a few minutes as Six sat there his face set and his hands moving rapidly over the metal. It seemed to him that Six's subconscious was doing just fine even though he could not consciously remember who he was. That was a good sign at least he thought it was.

"Whatcha doing there, Six?" he finally said moving into the room.

"Oh just seeing if I could figure out what was wrong with this," he said holding the gun out to Doc who took it in his hands to examine it. "It wouldn't hold the clip in place because the housing was cracked a it so I refitted it, and smoothed out the barrel a bit and tightened the grip. Should be ok now."

Doc let out a long whistle. "Well I'll be. You sure know your way around a gun."

"Yeah I guess I do," Six said with a frown and stood up.

Doc smacked himself on the forehead. He'd completely forgotten that Six had no clothes right now.

"Hold on just a moment," Doc trotted off to the back of the house, and then came back a few moments later. "Here you should put these on, unless you don't mind folks poking fun at your lack of modesty."

Six nodded and chuckled a bit, as he pulled on the blue jumpsuit that Doc Mitchel had handed him.

"It used to be mine, probably a bit small for you, but it'll do until you can get some regular clothes."

A bit small was right. The arms and legs were much too short, he could only zip up the front to the middle of his chest, and the crotch left nothing to the imagination on how much he was packing. Well it would do for the moment. Without even thinking he reached over to the little table by the bed and grabbed the Machete and placed it at his hip. And took the boots that Doc Mitchel was now holding out to him. These mercifully were not as tight as the jumpsuit.

"Well then now that you're all presentable let's go meet some people," Doc said with a laugh and headed for the door.

Six had to shield his eyes from the dazzling light that met him at the open door. He stepped out into the hot air of the desert. The wind blowing across the ground kicking up small dirt swirls as his eyes adjusted to the light. Just then a loud strange voice called out somewhere to his right.

"Well, howdy, partner. Glad to see you're up and about."

A robot on one big wheel was rolling along what was left of a street heading in their direction.

"That's Victor," Doc said to him as they walked down towards the street. "He's the one that dug you up out of the ground."

"Thanks for the help, Victor," Six said stepping towards the robot and extending his hand towards it.

"Aw shucks it weren't nothing that no decent cowboy wouldn't have done," Victor responded without accepting the gesture, perhaps his robotic sensors couldn't tell that's what it was for.

"Yeah," Six said looking up at the strange picture in the monitor/face of Victor. "Anyway, Victor, did you by any chance notice where the men who shot me were heading?"

"Don't reckon I do," Victor replied swaying his metallic arms back and forth a little. "Might try the local waterin' hole."

With that he rolled on off. Doc shook his head and lead Six off towards the Saloon pointing things out as they went. Like telling him to be careful of the school house, because of the Giant Mantis' that lived in it. And about how further past that was Victor's shack though why a robot needed a shack he wasn't sure. Never seen the thing go inside he said. After several minutes they arrived at their destination.

The Prospector SALOON, was definitely the most standout building in sight. The word Prospector was painted on, but the word SALOON was done up in an assortment of different types of lights. As they approached the entrance a man with a dark face and long grey beard waved to Doc Mitchel.

"Mornin', Doc. Who's your friend?"

"Morning, Pete," Doc said waving at him. "This here is Six. He's a patient of mine, probably one of my finest moments. Brought him back from the dead."

"Doesn't look much like a corpse to me," Pete said peering up at Six from underneath his hat as they stepped up onto the porch in front of the saloon.

"Well he wasn't dead that long, Pete," Doc said with a chuckle. "Anyway I thought I'd bring him by the Saloon to meet Sunny and Trudy. They might be able to help him out with any kinda news about who tried to put in the dirt."

"That is a good idea, Doc," Pete said rocking back and forth a little in his chair. "Seeya 'round, Doc."

"Seeya later, Pete."

With that said the two men walked into the Prospector. Barely walking through the door Six swung his arm up to block Doc's path. There in front of them was a large dog teeth bared in a growl hackles on the back of the neck standing up. Doc knew Cheyenne, and wasn't surprised to see her, but he had forgotten to inform Six about Sunny's deputy.

"Cheyenne stay," said a cool female voice a little to Six's right. "Morning, Doc. Who's your friend?"

Sunny Smiles asked as she looked at the man that her deputy had been growling at. She looked at his short light brown hair the scaring on the left side of his forehead that went up into his hairline. The light green eyes that the instant she saw them knew that they were scanning over her as well. She continued to let her gaze travel down he was wearing what looked like a pair of Doc's old Vault Coveralls, she'd seen Doc in them before on a washing day. The corners of her lips curled up a little as she noticed that since the suit was too small for him it showed the man's muscles off very well. Then her eyebrows shot up when she noticed that it showed off all his muscles especially the one between his legs. She could feel her cheeks heating up and quickly brought her gaze back up to his face to find those green eyes looking intensely at her.

"Sunny, this here is a patient of mine that Victor brought in night before last," Doc said motioning towards the man beside him with his hand. "He was shot in the head and left for dead in a shallow grave up at the cemetery. Doesn't remember much. Six this here is, Sunny Smiles, the town Sheriff."

"Six?" Sunny said out loud. Thankfully her thought of he looks bigger than six stayed in herhead.

"Yes," Six said extending his hand towards her. "I can't remember my actual name yet, and from a piece of paper that Doc found on me I was a courier for the Mojave Express. Courier number six to be exact. So it's better than nothing I guess."

"Yeah, I guess you'd be right," Sunny said with a smile and shook his hand at this gesture, Cheyenne finally sat down and relaxed around the new comer.

Sunny felt a chill run down her spine at his touch, he had a strong grip. His hand wasn't too rough, and she had a vision of that hand running along her body. She pulled her hand away and shook her head a little to try and clear the image from her mind. Jeez what was the matter with her?

"So where's Trudy at, Sunny?" Doc asked looking through to the bar and not seeing her.

"Oh she had to run back to her house for something. Said she'd be back after a bit."

"Alright, then I guess we can wait around a bit until she gets back."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for this chapter. Sadly Mr. Six has yet to remember anything, but who knows when you'd actually recover your memory from a head injury like that anyway? We'll get to meet Trudy in the next chapter don't you worry. Until then hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and comments are always appreciated. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
